master & slave
by TheNewGirl12377
Summary: Brooklyn is a slave on the fields of the Salvatore plantation until one day Damon comes back homes and wants her as his personal slave can Brooke save Damon from himself. rated M for sexual scenes, language and dark themes. don't like don't read
1. just not my day

**hey this is my new story.**

**I've want to write this story for a while now but i wasn't shore if i should because the last story i read that was like this the author got some upsetting comments but im going to give it a go.**

**i would just like to say i love comments good or bad i do not mind constructive criticism but if you do not like my story and you do not like my themes do not read my story or comment if you do comment i will take no-notice of it and carry on i will not let it upset me.**

**thank you to every one who will read and enjoy x **

* * *

><p><span>chapter 1<span>

just not my day

finally I finish on the fields for the day.

my back was killing me and my hands were dirty and bleeding.

I had dirt in my dark brown hair and all over my face.

I took the last couple of steps towards my cabin.

it wasn't really a cabin it was more like a small box with a bed.

all the slaves on the Salvatore plantation got a small cabin except for the families they got a cabin with two beds.

I walked threw the door and saw caroline my best friend sitting on my bed with a big smile.

"hey why are you so happy?"

"I've just heard that mr salvatore's sons are coming back and they both need slaves to look after them."

"then why are you so happy were field workers there not going to want us."

I sat down on the bed next to caroline

"see that's were your wrong they want yong slaves from the field they say were more hard working."

"let me guess they only want girl slaves."

"yeah how did you guess."

caroline wasn't the smartest slave on the plantation but she was fun to be around she also made me smile so i don't care if she's the stupidest person in the world i love her so i can put up with her.

"Caroline they only want use because were yong and innocent."

"brooklyn don't you think I no that."

"then why would you want to work for the salvators if you no what they want you for."

"because you get paid twice as much and you get to stay in the house and have you own room not one of the really big nice rooms but its still a room in the house you'd get one of the rooms down stairs, we wouldn't have to freeze staying in one of these wooden box." she said all excited and hyper.

it would be nice to have a warm bed and not have to work on the field all day

"it would be nice to not be pust around by the guards."

"do they get here" i ask

"there already here" she smiled brightly

"what are they like"

"oh well I've heard that the one brother damon isn't the nicest but sefan is a proper gentleman so were just have to see who gets who."

"caroline I didn't say I was going to go and see if I could get the job."

the her face looked guilty

"caroline what is with the guilty look?"

"I might have told the field head guard that we both would like to be put up for the job with the other girls, so be there by 10am or your have to do two exra hours of work on the field if you don't show up."

"WHAT CARO"

she was out the door before I could even finish my sentence.

great if I don't show up I have to do two more hours of work and if I do show up there's a chance I could get picked to work for the salvatores this is just not my day.

I got up and and grabbed my clean rag and some clean cloths.

the cabins weren't big enough to fit a toilet let alone a bath so if us slave want to get clean we had to use the wash room.

it was 9:30pm so it was getting dark I was the only one out of the salves that knew the time well I was the only one that could read the time.

the only reason I knew the time was because I had my dad's old pocket watch.

its the most inportant thing in the entire world to me i never let it out of my sight

It's only a short walk to the tiolet from my cabien so it didn't take long to get there.

as I went to pull the door handle the door opened by its self and jason stokes walk out.

jason was one of the guards on the field he was very full on with me and it scared me a lot i didn't like being alone with him

and that's just what I was alone in the dark with the man that scared the hell out of me, I was right this is just not my day.

"well well well look who it is my favorite little slave" jasons voice rang in my ear

"mister stokes" I said trying to be polite and not show how scared I was

I tried to walk away but he grab my wrist and pushed me up agaist the wall.

I went to slap him but he pinded my arms above my head and started kissing my neck

"you dirty little bitch you have no idea what im going to do to you"

i knew Jason wasn't the nicest person but he had never done this before.

i could feel the tears roll down my checks

"no no pleased don't do this" I cried trying to get free

i could feel his hand bruising my thigh

hes hand started to make its way up my thigh I started to cry even move and thrash around.

his hand was so close then it just disappeared.

my hands were free and I feel to the ground.

I looked around frantically trying to see what happened, I saw jasons on the floor out cold beside me.

I pair I hands help me up I tried to see who it was but it was to dark all I could see were his dimond blue eyes they were the most amzing eyes I've ever seen.

the strange walk off before I could even say thank you

who was he …

* * *

><p>thank you for reading and plz comment xxx<p> 


	2. i kind of guessed

**hey i no i haven't updated in forever but i moved house then my laptop broke and school has been hetctic im so sorry **

**this chapter is really short but there will be longer ones to come i promise i hope you enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

**i kind of guessed **

I opened my eyes as the sun started to rise, I looked at my fathers pocket watch it was 6:00am I have half an hour before I had to be up at the field as I move to get of the bed a pain runs up my thighs.

I pull up my night-dress and show the large hand print on each thigh.

Last night comes flooding back tome Jason attacking me then the mystery blue-eyed man.

6:30am came in no time I just got to the field on time.

I spotted Caroline across the field and started to walk towards her before I could take my third step a large painful grip is on my arm.

I don't even want to turn around because I know who it is.

Jason

His mouth is right by my neck he slowly kisses it, my body stiffens instantly.

I look round to see if I can make eye contact with any of the other slaves but all there heads are down.

"please don't" I can feel the tears in my eyes as I start to plead

"please don't what darling" he said as he stroked my check

"JASON" we both turned to hear were the booming voice came from it was Matt another field guard Matt wasn't like the other guards we had grown up together he was like a big brother.

He beckoned Jason over.

Unwillingly Jason started to walk towards Matt.

An overflowing feeling of relief and happiness consumed me.

Matt gave me a small nod to ask if I was ok I just smile.

Its 10:25am me and Caroline make are way to the border house were we will see if we get a new job.

All the girls get slit up into blondes, strawberry blondes or brunettes so me and Caroline are split up instantly.

Were all in lines like were on show there's about fifteen girls in total

The Salvatore brothers walk through the door.

I keep my head down making sure I don't make eye contact.

From the corner of my eye I can see Stefan talking to Caroline she has the biggest grin on her face.

He takes her hand and guides her to the stair case to her new room.

A soft hand came under my chin lifting my head to come face to face with the diamond blue eyes that saves me from Jason

"you" I whispered in shock

"come" he grabs my hand and leads me to the stair case.

As we walk up the stairs we went straight past the maid rooms and up to the top of the house there's only one bedroom

We walk throw the door and I was amazed to see what was inside the room there was a massive four poster bed in the center of the room

A book shelf full up to the prime.

It's the most beautiful room I've ever seen

I was gestured to sit on the bed

"I'm Damon by the way" he smirked at me

"I kind of guessed" I say shyly

* * *

><p>please review i don't mind helpful criticism at all thx<p> 


End file.
